


Il fiore del male

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L’essere imperfetto [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Death, F/M, OCs - Freeform, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prima del Cell Game, Cell ha fatto un incontro che non ha cambiato la sua vita.Però quell'incontro cambierà le vite di altri, a cominciare da quella del principe dei saiyan.[Presenti Oc. What if].





	1. Cap.1 Rain

Cap.1 Rain

“Il mostro sconosciuto che ha fatto scomparire gli abitanti di numerose città, continua a seminare il panico per l’intero pianeta. L’esercito è stato distrutto, intere città sono state spazzate via. La protezione civile è entrata in azione. Durante lo stato di allarme, si prega i cittadini della città dell’Ovest di rimanere calmi e di non uscire in strada”.

Rain spense la televisione.

“Quante idiozie. La città è sotto assedio, non c’è niente che possano fare contro quell’essere maledetto” sussurrò con voce rauca. Avvertì una fitta all’addome. Strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie nella carne.

“Rain!” gridò una voce femminile. La giovane uscì dalla stanza ed entrò nella stanza accanto. La madre fu scossa da dei tremiti e la fissò con gli occhi sgranati.

“M-mi dispiace chiedertelo, ma abbiamo finito l’acqua. E lo so è vietato uscire, ma…” biascicò. Si strinse lo scialle intorno al corpo, rabbrividendo più forte.

“Mamma, senza provviste non possiamo andare avanti. Soprattutto senz’acqua. Vado a comprarla, è importante” disse Rain. La donna incassò il capo tra le spalle e si appoggiò con la schiena ai fornelli, trattenendo il fiato.

“Mi dispiace così tanto” disse alla ragazzina.

“Va tutto bene” ribatté Rain. Le sorrise, si diresse alla porta con i capelli mori che le mulinavano intorno al viso ed uscì.

Si allontanò da casa sua, passando lateralmente a una serie di macchine volanti abbandonate e arrugginite. Proseguì lungo la strada, tra due file di case dai muri scrostati.

La luce del sole divenne man mano sempre più vermiglia, illuminando di riflessi aranciati le strade, i lampioni ritorti e l’asfalto bucherellato della strada.

Rain raggiunse un parchetto e proseguì sul vialetto che lo attraversava, camminando sopra dei sampietrini grigi. Incrociò le braccia al petto, rabbrividendo di freddo.

< Speriamo che almeno un supermercato sia rimasto aperto > pensò. Accelerò il passo e si fermò, trovandosi davanti dei pantaloni abbandonati. Sgranò gli occhi scorgendo anche delle scarpe, una maglietta e dei boxer che rotolavano mossi dal vento nell’erba.

“Che diamine è successo?” si domandò. Avvertì un tonfo alle sue spalle, si girò e gridò trovandosi Cell dinnanzi. Iniziò a correre all’indietro, scossa da tremiti.

Cell fece scattare la coda e la fece inciampare. La giovane cadde a terra con uno strillò.

Le conficcò l’ago nella carne ed iniziò a succhiare. Sgranò gli occhi quando una serie di impulsi gli arrivarono al cervello, mentre tutti i suoi radar captavano delle frequenze più alte.

< Secondo i dati del dottor Gero, la ragazza è un soggetto idoneo quanto lo erano Lapis e Lazuli per divenire 17 e 18. Se la tramutassi in cyborg, potrei diventare ancora più che perfetto, assorbendola dopo! > pensò. Estrasse la punta aguzza della gamba, Rain tirò indietro la gamba e afferrò la maglietta abbandonata per terra, fasciandosi la ferita.

“Si può sapere che problemi hai, mostro?!” sbraitò. Cell inarcò un sopracciglio e piegò di lato il capo.

“Permetto a questi stupidi esseri umani di entrare a far parte di me, verso la perfezione totale!” gridò. Ghignò, facendo frullare le proprie ali. Vide che la giovane lo fissava con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Mi temi?” domandò. Rain strinse un pugno e cercò di rimettersi in piedi, la gamba ferita le cedeva.

“Se volevi uccidermi, l’avresti già fatto” sibilò. Smise di tremare e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Ed inoltre, mi aspettavo tu fossi molto più brutto di così”. Aggiunse. Cell sorrise e si portò la mano al petto.

“Mi trovi attraente, adesso? Non hai idea come sarò da perfetto” si vantò.

“Da perfetto? Devi evolverti? Sei un alieno?” domandò Rain, indietreggiò e si guardò intorno.

“Un androide” rispose Cell, avanzando verso di lei. Rain assottigliò gli occhi.

“Un tempo in questa città abitava il dr. Willow. E lui riusciva a creare dei cyborg. Decisamente meglio degli androidi” sussurrò. Cell batté la coda rumorosamente per terra.

“Gli androidi sono superiori ai cyborg!” gridò.

“Solo se sei uno scienziato incapace” bisbigliò Rain. Cell si mise davanti a lei, la afferrò per il mento e le fece alzare la testa di scatto.

“Tornerò qui una volta divenuto perfetto. E vedrai che avevo ragione io a pensare che niente può essere meglio di un androide perfetto” sibilò. Rain socchiuse le labbra, Cell sorrise lasciandola andare e indietreggiò. Alzò il capo e spiccò il volo. Rain cadde in ginocchio.


	2. Cap.2 Storm

Cap.2 Storm           

Rain appoggiò una mano sul davanzale polveroso della finestra, guardando fuori. Udì dei passi alle sue spalle e vide un giovane uomo dai lunghi capelli biondi avanzare verso di lui. Rain impallidì e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Non credevo che ti saresti fatto vedere realmente, Storm” sussurrò. Il giovane uomo si tolse il sigaro che teneva in bocca e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Hai parlato di un androide” sussurrò. Lasciò che la cenere cadesse sul pavimento.

“Sì, il mostro che sta terrorizzando l’intera città è un androide. E tu hai lavorato ai progetti con un certo Dottor Gero quando eri ancora un ragazzino, per il Fiocco Rosso” spiegò Rain. Osservò il rigonfiamento all’altezza del petto del giovane.

< Nasconde una pistola > pensò.

“Dov’è mamma?” domandò. Storm si leccò le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Sta nascondendo le provviste nelle botole sotto la casa. Non temere, non farei del male a nostra madre” disse gentilmente. Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la fronte di Rain.

“Però non avevi problemi a rapire i bambini del quartiere” sibilò la giovane dai capelli mori. Storm si mise nuovamente il sigaro in bocca.

“Nessuno ha mai avuto prove di queste” ribatté. Rain si massaggiò la spalla.

“Non puoi negarmi la tua ossessione per Lazuli. Era la mia migliore amica! Lei e suo fratello Lapis sono scomparsi proprio il giorno del mio compleanno” sibilò. Storm si leccò le labbra.

“Ancora con quella vecchia storia?” borbottò. Soffiò il fumo dalle narici. “Dimmi piuttosto perché mi hai chiamato” disse. Rain s’indicò la caviglia. Storm allargò le braccia e ridacchiò.

“Tranquilla. Ho io il posto dove nasconderti” la rassicurò.


	3. Cap.3 Molti anni dopo

Cap.3 Molti anni dopo

“Oggi si concludono le celebrazioni per l’Eroe della Terra: Mr. Satan. Molti anni fa ci ha sconfitto da Cell e ultimamente ci ha liberati anche da Majinbu” disse l’annunciatrice in televisione.

“Umphf” borbottò Vegeta. Prese il telecomando e spense la televisione, chiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò.

“Gli abitanti di questo sasso sono dei veri idioti” si lamentò.

Bulma ridacchiò e si stese sul divano accanto a lui, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Non fare il muso lungo. Le persone che contano davvero lo sanno chi sono i reali eroi” lo rassicurò.

“Guarda che anche i tuoi amichetti pensano che sia stato Kakaroth da solo. Non sono un eroe per nessuno. E nemmeno voglio esserlo” sibilò Vegeta.

Bulma si sporse e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa, vicino a dove iniziò a pulsare un capillare.

“L’unica persona che conta realmente su questo pianeta è: la geniale Bulma Briefs. Io e tuo figlio sappiamo benissimo che il vero eroe sei tu” disse. Incrociò le braccia sotto al seno prosperoso e annuì con vigore.

“Da un eccesso all’altro, _Donna_ ” borbottò Vegeta. Le afferrò il mento e la baciò con foga, arrossandole le labbra. Bulma ricambiò al bacio, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere socchiudendo la bocca. Vegeta intrecciò le loro lingue, fondendo le loro salive. Le strinse un seno e la fece stendere sul divano. Si mise sopra di lei e le strinse i fianchi con le gambe.

I due continuarono a baciarsi, ansimando. Vegeta le sfilò il foulard rosso che indossava e intravide un succhiotto.

“ _Tsk_ , dovresti dirmi quando ti lascio dei segni” si lamentò. Bulma gli afferrò la mano, se la portò alle labbra e gli mordicchiò l’indice.

“Non farla così lunga. Mi ricordano solo quanto sei passionale e la cosa mi piace” disse con voce seducente.

Vegeta le baciò il collo.

“A me no, nessuno ti deve fare male. Sei la  _mia_  Donna” borbottò.

Bulma roteò gli occhi e si sfilò la maglietta.

“Non farla così tragica” lo rimproverò.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno.

“Bulma, aspetta! Si potrebbe vedere dalla finestra. E se rientrasse il moccioso?” la rimproverò.

Bulma ridacchiò, si rimise la maglietta e si accarezzò la porzione di fianco lasciata scoperta.

“Allora ti aspetto in camera, scimmione” lo punzecchiò. Scivolò da sotto di lui, si rimise in piedi e si allontanò verso le scale.

“Arrivo subito, gallina” rispose Vegeta con voce roca.


	4. Cap.4 La signora della follia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBYhQnjyrWo&feature=youtu.be.

Cap.4 La signora della follia

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, il suo corpo era paralizzato. Si guardò intorno, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso. Cercò di aumentare la propria aura, illuminando di riflessi bluastri la camera da letto. Le orecchie gli ronzavano.

< È piena notte, ma Bulma non c’è > pensò. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso, era scosso da leggeri tremiti, ma non riusciva a controllare il proprio corpo.

Sentì un rubinetto aprirsi al piano inferiore.

< La temperatura si è abbassata di parecchio. Bulma sarà andata a controllare il termostato e si starà prendendo un bicchiere d’acqua > si disse.

“Vegeta...”. Dall’angolo della stanza provenne un bisbiglio. L’aura di Vegeta si azzerò e il principe dei saiyan cercò di aumentarla nuovamente. Le energie gli diminuirono e la vista gli si annebbiò, mentre i richiami si facevano sempre più vicini.

“Finalmente sei mio” gli bisbigliò la voce all’orecchio. Gli premette una mano sulla bocca e Vegeta perse i sensi, abbandonandosi sul letto.

****************

Vegeta mugolò, cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma ricadde seduto con un tonfo. Si appoggiò contro a una parete, davanti a sé c’erano delle sbarre laser. Accarezzò con una mano la parete di metallo alle sue spalle e si girò verso sinistra, vedendo un’altra parete di sbarre laser. Alla sua destra, invece, la parete era di vetro.

Oltre di essa c’era una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi che le ricoprivano il viso. Indossava una lunga tunica bianca sporca di fango e sangue, stava con i piedi nudi su un pavimento color ossidiana a specchio, che le rimandava il suo riflesso.

“Chi diamine sei?” domandò Vegeta. Del sangue gocciolava dal viso coperto da capelli della ragazza, ma le ciocche bionde non si sporcavano di liquido vermiglio.

Vegeta digrignò i denti e cercò di rimettersi nuovamente in piedi, cadde in ginocchio.

“CHI SEI?!” gridò. Cercò di incrementare l’aura, ma questa si azzerò nuovamente.

La giovane si sollevò i capelli, mostrando le orbite vuote grondanti sangue.

“Dove cazz* sono i tuoi occhi?” biascicò Vegeta, rabbrividendo.

La giovane avanzò verso di lui, strisciando le piante dei piedi per terra e il principe dei saiyan sentì un forte odore di putrefazione pungergli le narici. Strisciò indietro, la vista gli si oscurò e batté le palpebre.

Scosse la testa e riaprì gli occhi, una mano sporca di sangue gli strinse la spalla. Vegeta tentò di colpire l’aggressore con una gomitata, ma questo scomparve lasciando la presa.

Una serie di gocce di sangue precipitarono sul principe dei saiyan, sporcandogli i neri capelli a fiamma e rigandogli il viso.

“Chi diamine sei?! Fatti vedere!” sbraitò.

< Non penso si tratti di una zombie. Sembra più opera di magia > rifletté. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“La tua razza deve essere sterminata. Dopo di te toccherà all’altro ultimo purosangue rimasto” disse una voce femminile.

Vegeta strinse il pugno e cercò di regolare il respiro.

< Può controllare il mio corpo, probabilmente colpisce la mia mente. Non posso nemmeno sapere se quello che vedo accade realmente o è frutto di illusioni > si disse.

Oltre il vetro ricomparve la ragazza, questa volta aveva due grandi occhi dalle iridi verde smeraldo. I lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano vaporosi sulle spalle ed erano così chiari da sembrare bianchi. Indossava un lungo abito bianco e le sue gote rosse facendo risaltare il suo incarnato roseo.

“Perché non ti uccidi tu, piuttosto?  _Tsk_ ” ringhiò Vegeta.

“Non temere. Io sono già morta. Ed infatti vivo qui, al cimitero, con mio fratello” rispose la giovane.

< Un laboratorio segreto sotto un cimitero. Sì, ma di quale città? Probabilmente siamo ancora sulla Terra > rifletté il saiyan.

“Lei vuole farvela cavare. In te e in Goku ha visto la stessa smania di conquista. Nel vostro sangue c’è il desiderio di divenire più forti, di dominare e di distruggere” spiegò la ragazza. I suoi occhi scomparvero nuovamente e dalle orbite vuote zampillò del sangue nero.

“Può risvegliare i morti? È scappata dagl’inferi? È una specie di demone che in vita abbiamo ucciso noi saiyan?” la interrogò Vegeta.

“Io sono solo una schiava di  _Milady_ ” rispose la ragazza.

Vegeta si rimise in piedi, fu colto da un capogiro e si appoggiò alla parete di metallo con la schiena, rimanendo ritto.

< La ragazza sembra un’anima innocente. Quindi se è un demone, deve avere arti magiche che le permettono di usare i corpi anche di chi non è stato maledetto. Probabilmente sono sotto un maleficio e se dovessi morire, anche il mio corpo e la mia anima diventerebbero suoi >. Concluse mentalmente.

Fuori dalla cella comparvero una serie di cadaveri in putrefazione. La giovane scomparve e al suo posto rotolò un teschio insanguinato.

Vegeta si tappò il naso, investito ad ondate dallo stantio che proveniva dalle carcasse.

“Se pensi che tutto sia sempre legato a vendette nei tuoi confronti, sei egocentrico quanto orgoglioso, principino” disse un vocione maschile.

Vegeta si voltò e vide avanzare un lupo umanoide dalla pelliccia blu-notte.

“Alieno o lupo mannaro?” domandò.

L’ultimo venuto scoppiò a ridere.

“La tua fantasia è molto limitata, principino delle scimmie” lo derise.


	5. Cap.5 Il rapimento di C18

Cap.5 Il rapimento di C18

C18 mugolò un paio di volte e si massaggiò la testa. Socchiuse gli occhi, vide annebbiato e richiuse gli occhi.

Attivò uno scanner interno, era stesa su un fianco con la guancia appoggiata contro un braccio. Sentiva un pavimento gelido sotto di sé.

< Crilin mi aveva telefonato dicendo che stava andando a prendere Marron a scuola e sarebbero rientrati a breve > rifletté. La scansione terminò, aveva un braccio rotto e un taglio pulsante sulla guancia. Si sdraiò a faccia in giù e si tastò il braccio con l’altro, fece pressione e rimise l’osso in asse. Le sfuggì un gemito di dolore e strinse gli occhi.

< Ho sentito una voce e ho perso i sensi. Forse qualcuno mi ha colpito alle spalle > pensò. Si diede la spinta e si alzò seduta, fu colta da un capogiro. Tossì un paio di volte e chiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi il viso con le mani. Riaprì gli occhi, sentiva un crepitio. Vide il proprio riflesso nel pavimento, era color ossidiana e a specchio, le rimandava la sua immagine.

Si voltò nella direzione da cui proveniva il crepitio. C’era un fuocherello e dietro di esso c’erano delle sbarre laser. Gattonò fino al fuocherello e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che su di esso c’era una pentola. Ne sollevò il coperchio e un pop-corn ne schizzò fuori. Lo schivò e richiuse il coperchio della pentola.

Si alzò in piedi, le gambe le dolevano e la ferita sul viso le dava fastidio. Aprì e chiuse la mano del braccio che aveva sistemato, le formicolava. Udì un mugolio basso, semicoperto dal crepitio.

Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi. Appeso a una parete di metallo per le braccia, ignudo, legato da delle spesse catene, c’era Vegeta.

Si avvicinò al principe dei saiyan, sul petto aveva dei profondi squarci provocati da degli artigli. C18 gli poggiò due dita sul collo, sentendo il battito.

< Non sento il suo respiro, deve essere molto basso. Quelle sembrano ferite provocate da un lupo. Sempre che i dati da cacciatore di mio fratello siano affidabili > pensò. Si girò nuovamente e le fiamme vermiglie si rifletterono nelle sue iridi azzurro ghiaccio.

Qualcuno tossì e 18 si voltò di scatto. Oltre una parete di vetro c’era Cell. C18 sgranò gli occhi e si portò la mano alla bocca, indietreggiando.

“Felice di vedermi vivo?” domandò Cell. 18 negò furiosamente con il capo e creò una sfera di energia nella mano. L’attacco energetico scomparve.

“Non hai aura e non te ne puoi accorgere, ma non puoi usare nessun attacco energetico qui. O comunque vicino a quelli come me” spiegò Cell. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Rilassarti, non voglio farti del male. Come vedi ho già raggiunto la mia forma perfetta. Non ho bisogno di  _assorbirti_... in quel senso”. Calcò sull’ultima parte della frase con tono lascivo.

C18 raggiunse il vetro e lo raggiunse con un calcio. Il vetro ondeggiò, ma rimase integro.

“Non è possibile” sussurrò la cyborg.

Cell sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Sarai affamata. Quei pop-corn sono per te” disse Cell. Fece frullare le ali sulla sua schiena.

C18 si guardò intorno e si passò le mani tra i capelli biondi.

< Forse è una sostanza che si deforma, ma non si spezza. Evidentemente è la base di qualche inventore > rifletté.

“Ti ho fatto una domanda mia diletta: sei affamata?” domandò Cell. C18 raggiunse il fuoco e vi si sedette davanti.

< Se gli reggo il gioco, forse riesco a fargli abbassare la guardia e a scappare > rifletté.

“Sì, ho fame” sussurrò.

Cell schioccò le dita, del sangue sgorgò da sotto la pentola.

“Che diamine…” farfugliò 18, strisciando all’indietro. Le fiamme si spensero e il sangue scomparve.

“Spero siano commestibili per te” disse Cell, con tono gentile.

< Riflettiamo. Ci devono essere almeno un inventore e qualcuno con capacità strane che gli permettono di controllare il sangue > pensò 18. Si sporse, aprì la pentola e prese una manciata di pop-corn, se li portò alla bocca e li masticò rumorosamente.

“Ti piacciono?” chiese Cell, avvicinandosi al vetro. 18 rabbrividì e si voltò verso Vegeta.

< Spero che quello scimmione si riprenda alla svelta, non voglio rimanere sola > rifletté.

“Sì, mi piacciono” disse gelida.

Cell incrociò le braccia al petto muscolo.

“Vuoi altro?” la interrogò.

“Qualcosa per curare Vegeta… per favore” disse C18.

Cell strinse le labbra.

“Come desideri, mia diletta” sibilò e scomparve. 18 chiuse gli occhi e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Spero sia solo un incubo” bisbigliò.


	6. Cap.6 Prigionieri riflessivi

Cap.6 Prigionieri riflessivi

Vegeta si massaggiò i polsi doloranti, una fasciatura candida sporca di sangue gli copriva il petto.

< Non dovrei gioire di trovare qualcun altro nella mia medesima situazione, ma se non avessero rapito anche lei, ora non mi troverei slegato > riflette. Allungò le mani verso il fuoco, rabbrividendo.

“Quindi quella specie di cavalletta è tornata dal mondo dei morti per corteggiarti, lattina?” domandò. Aveva la maglietta di C18 legata intorno alla vita per nascondere le sue nudità.

C18 incrociò le braccia sotto il petto stretto dal reggiseno e digrignò i denti.

“Non chiamarmi in quel modo, scimmione” sibilò.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte.

“Tu non chiamarmi scimmione” ribatté secco. Si nascose il viso con la mano e starnutì rumorosamente.

“D’accordo Vegeta” ribatté 18. Giocherellò con l’orecchino dorato che indossava. “In ogni caso, non credo che quello sia il Cell che abbiamo conosciuto. Non so come dirti, sembra più umano” sussurrò roca.

Vegeta sollevò il labbro superiore.

“Non farti venire la Sindrome di Stoccolma” la rimproverò. Scansò una gomitata di 18.

“Intendevo solo meno cyborg” ribatté quest’ultima.

Vegeta strofinò le mani tra loro e le protese nuovamente verso le fiamme.

“Sei così gentile con lui che se fossi il tuo terrestre, sarei geloso”

“Comportandomi così finora ci ha portato qualsiasi cosa ci potesse servire”

“Peccato non ci faccia anche uscire” borbottò Vegeta.

18 raccolse una busta di plastica sul pavimento e la aprì, tirandone fuori un marshmellow. Se lo mise in bocca e lo masticò.

“Non percepisco modifiche di aura quando usano la magia. Evidentemente devono aver trovato un qualche manufatto alieno che funziona come una tecnologia, ma evoca magie legate agl’inferi” rifletté.

Lo stomaco di Vegeta gorgogliò e il principe guardò la bustina.

“È buono?” domandò.

18 roteò gli occhi, prese un marshmellow e lo mise in mano al saiyan.

“Mangia” ordinò indurendo il tono.

Vegeta sbuffò sonoramente e se lo mise in bocca, masticando rumorosamente.

“Potrebbero essere drogati o avvelenati. Non sono nemmeno certo che a te farebbero male, simili sostanze” sibilò.

“Se fossero avvelenati, potrei stare male anche io. E se Cell avesse voluto farmene, sarei nelle tue condizioni” lo rassicurò 18. Appoggiò la busta mettendola sul pavimento tra loro.

Proseguì a mangiare il marshmellow, mangiandone metà e Vegeta ne mangiò l’altra metà.

Vegeta si guardò intorno e si deterse le labbra secche con la lingua.

“Non vedo acqua da nessuna parte”

18 si alzò in piedi, si allontanò e si piegò, prese una bottiglia da terra. Tornò indietro e si sedette di nuovo al fuoco, stappò la bottiglia e gliela porse.

“Tieni” disse secca.

Vegeta l’afferrò, se l’avvicinò al naso e la odorò.

“Ha intenzione di circuirti in altro modo” ringhiò. Si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e la bevve avidamente, svuotando per metà la bottiglia. Un rivolo di vino gli scivolò dalle labbra, scendendo lungo il mento.

“Almeno è buono?” domandò 18.

Vegeta allontanò la bottiglia, si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e la porse alla giovane.

“Fin troppo. Questo non possono averlo rubato, chi ci tiene prigioniero ha parecchi soldi da spendere” rispose.

“Non possiamo dormire entrambi. Dovremmo fare i turni, per evitare che ci prendano di sorpresa” disse 18.

Il saiyan annuì.

“Adesso dormo io. Tra qualche ora, mi svegli e facciamo cambio” rispose.


	7. Cap.7 Milady Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXxn6ThQTDU.

Cap.7 Milady Rain

< Non è Cell, questa volta. Fortunatamente > pensò C18, osservando la giovane carceriera.

“Il principino riposa. Peccato, volevo vedere Vegeta desto. Vengo qui solo per lui, che ora finalmente ci appartiene. Bisogna ricordargli che la sua razza va sterminata” disse la ragazza. I lunghi capelli biondi le aderivano al viso gocciolando. Aprì e chiuse una mano, avanzando. Si fermò davanti al vetro e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo. Dalle labbra sottili iniziò a gocciolare del denso sangue nerastro.

C18, dall’altra parte del vetro, la osservò. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e vide l’altra mettere la mano sul vetro.

“ _Milady_  si chiede se ti ricordi quando giocavate insieme tu, lei e tuo fratello” disse la giovane. C18 cercò di avvicinare a sua volta la mano al vetro, ma piccole scariche laser la fecero indietreggiare.

“Chi è la tua signora?” domandò la cyborg. Il respiro regolare che proveniva da Vegeta, stesa per terra alle sue spalle, risuonava nella prigione.

“Una pietra precipita nel lago, una pietra rimbalza sulla superficie. Che fine ha fatto la terza pietra? Lei è andata avanti e si è perduta” canticchiò la giovane.

C18 strinse un pugno, avvertendo un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Tu sei un cadavere manipolato, vero? Non puoi dirmi chi è” sibilò. Indietreggiò ancora di un paio di passi. “Tu mi sei inutile e non ho nessuna intenzione di aiutare te e la tua padrona con questo giochino” sibilò.

La carceriera sgranò gli occhi, del sangue schizzò dalla sua bocca sporcando il vetro e lei ci passò la mano. Con il palmo sporco di sangue colpì il vetro, lasciando delle impronte vermiglie.

Vegeta avvertì i colpi che si facevano sempre più forti e mugolò. Socchiuse gli occhi avvertendo l’odore di putrefazione pungergli le narici. Mugolò e si diede la spinta, alzandosi seduto. Batté le palpebre e scosse il capo, voltandosi verso la cyborg.

< Speriamo che adesso non torni anche quel sacco di pulci > pensò, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

La giovane singhiozzò, la sua figura parve ricoprirsi di pixel bluastri. Fu avvolta da un velo biancastro e scomparve.

“Magia e scienza insieme formano l’alchimia. Basta trovare un artefatto di stregoneria quando sei un genio della scienza e puoi creare tutto. Però questi doni gli dei li donano con uno scopo: ottenere la fine dei saiyan” disse un’altra voce femminile.

Vegeta e C18 si volsero contemporaneamente nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce.

Una giovane donna, con un lungo vestito nero ornato da merletti blu-notte, avanzò. Indossava delle ballerine blu, sporche di sangue e di terra.

“Io sono Rain” si presentò. Dimenò una coda gemella a quella di Cell e fece frullare le gigantesche ali da cavalletta che aveva sulla schiena.

“Cell si è convinto che per essere veramente perfetto doveva cambiare sesso o questa è una svitata tutta nuova?” domandò Vegeta.

“Mia cara amica, sono felice di rivederti” disse Rain, guardando C18.

“Questi pezzi di ferraglia sono tutti fissati con te” borbottò Vegeta. Si alzò in piedi e si affiancò alla cyborg.

“Ricordi Storm?” domandò la giovane dai lunghi capelli mori. Sollevò una fotografia che ritraeva un giovane uomo dai capelli biondi, che teneva in bocca un sigaro.

“Lui vi ha venduti al dottore e io l’ho ucciso. Dovresti ringraziarmi” sussurrò. Dimenò la coda alle sue spalle, il pungiglione sulla sua sommità si gonfiava e sgonfiava ripetutamente.

“Lo hai fatto per chi?” domandò 18. Si mise dietro i resti del fuoco spento.

Rain ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.

“Sai che era mio fratello? Solo di sangue, ma alla fine per me siete sempre stati più vicini voi” rispose.

C18 impallidì.

“Hai ucciso tuo fratello?” chiese, indurendo il tono.

“Per te, mia cara Lazuli. Per te e tuo fratello Lapis” spiegò Rain.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte.

“C-conoscevi me e mio fratello prima che fossimo tramutati?” chiese 18. Rischiò di cadere in ginocchio e Vegeta la sostenne.

“Giocavamo sempre insieme da bambini. Ed ora io sono come voi, potremo giocare nuovamente. Mio fratello, con la scusa di portarmi via per proteggermi, ha fatto a me quello che il Dr. Gero aveva fatto a voi. Mi ha tramutato in un cyborg” spiegò Rain.

“Se 18 è tua amica, perché la tieni prigioniera?” domandò Vegeta, con tono gelido.

Rain giocherellò con una ciocca mora.

“Perché deve essere mia ospite per assistere alla tua fine, Vegeta. Così voi maledetti saiyan non potrete più plagiarla” disse con voce più stridula.

< O la magia le ha dato alla testa o il caro fratello l’ha programmata male > pensò Vegeta.

< Avevo ragione. C’è un qualche manufatto magico che le permette di mischiare scienza e magia. Probabilmente questo laboratorio era del fratello e del Dr. Gero, ne aveva diversi > rifletté 18.


	8. Cap.8 Il dio lupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Manichini di Renato Zero, da cui è tratta la citazione.

Cap.8 Il dio lupo

_ Chi ti muove i fili è Dio, Satana… _

< Possono attraversare il vetro, al contrario di noi. Il manufatto deve permettergli di attraversare le superfici che creano utilizzando la sua pseudo-magia > pensò C18, osservando il simil lupo mannaro attraversare il vetro della loro prigione.

Vegeta si avvicinò al mucchio di vestiti abbandonato per terra.

“Se non sei un lupo mannaro, posso sapere cosa diamine sei?” ringhiò.

La creatura ghignò, mostrando la chiostra di denti.

“Eppure te lo hanno detto che quel manufatto è stato dato da un dio” si vantò.

Vegeta impallidì e indietreggiò, mettendosi dietro il falò acceso.

“Se vuoi lo sterminio dei saiyan, perché mi hai portato qualcosa da mettere?” ringhiò.

< E perché non mi hai finito subito quando mi hai aggredito? > pensò.

“Devi essere ben vestito per il tuo sacrificio. Inizia a prepararti” disse la creatura con voce gutturale e si allontanò, strisciando i piedi.

C18 si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e cercò di regolare il respiro.

“Anche se ci capisco sempre più di più, ma sembra di farlo di meno. Questo è un posto di dannati pazzi” si lamentò.

Vegeta si avvicinò di nuovo ai vestiti, si mise in ginocchio e li annusò.

“Che fai? Sei impazzito anche tu, ora?” domandò la cyborg.

Vegeta scrollò le spalle.

“Se sono incantati o drogati, deve trattarsi di qualcosa di incolore e indolore. Penso sia poco probabile, qui fanno tutto in maniera molto evidente. Te ne hanno portati alcuni, probabilmente vogliono che assisti allo strano rituale con cui mi vogliono fare la pelle.  _Tsk_ , imbecilli, ci fanno un favore perdendo tempo in scemenze” ringhiò. Si tolse la maglietta della ragazza e indossò un paio di boxer bianchi.

“Finisci di cambiarti in fretta” disse C18. Lo sfrigolare del fuoco cessò e la fiamma si spense.

“Inizia a cambiarti anche tu, penso che entrambi abbiamo poco tempo prima di essere nuovamente infastiditi. Soprattutto perché le lattine sono ossessionate da te” disse Vegeta. Indossò dei pantaloni di tela nera e una camicia di raso bianco, sgualcita e sporca di sangue.

C18 si rimise la propria maglietta e recuperò una palandrana nera, indossandola.

Una serie di candele apparvero intorno a loro e oltre il vetro, la luce che emanavano si riverberava sui visi di entrambi e l’odore della cera punse le loro narici.

< Dobbiamo riuscire a individuare qualche loro punto debole. È impossibile che della magia così maledetta non abbia dei segni evidenti > rifletté il principe dei saiyan.

Udirono dei passi e si voltarono entrambi, riconoscendo la giovane bionda.

“Oggi sono salita sul al cimitero e ho trovato questo” sussurrò quest’ultima. Mostrò loro un fagotto di stoffa lercia e macchiata, intorno a cui ronzavano delle mosche.

“Dormi,  _dooormi_ …” canticchiò.  Strinse al petto il fagottino e lo cullò, continuando la sua ninna nanna.

C18 rabbrividì e socchiuse gli occhi.

“È un bambolotto?” domandò.

I bulbi oculari della giovane scomparvero e dalle fessure colò del sangue.

“Chissà se ha visto Dio o Satana” canticchiò la giovane zombie.

“Non credo proprio” disse gelido Vegeta.

La loro giovane carceriera scostò un lembo di stoffa, facendo vedere il viso di un bambino in putrefazione.

C18 si portò la mano alla bocca e indietreggiò, sentendo salire un conato di vomito.

“Probabilmente stanno iniziando gli esperimenti per fare una legione di loro guerrieri, trasformando tutti i cadaveri del cimitero” disse atono Vegeta, abbassando il capo.

La ragazza piegò di lato la testa e un osso le forò la pelle del collo.

“Milady mi ha detto di dirti: “sono la tua rovina e il tuo riscatto” cantilenò. Strinse più forte il piccolo cadavere e scomparve in uno sbuffo di sangue nero.

“Se non ci trovano alla svelta, ci ritroveranno in quel modo… o peggio” biascicò C18, il battito cardiaco accelerato.


	9. Cap.9 Preparativi al sacrificio

Cap.9 Preparativi al sacrificio

“Qui si svolgerà il sacrificio del principe dei saiyan. L’energia illimitata dei saiyan sarà perfetta per alimentare in eterno le nostre creazioni” disse Cell.

Rain lo abbracciò da dietro e gli posò un bacio sulla spalla.

“Così il mondo finalmente potrà vedere la tua perfezione” gli disse.

< Ora sei una mia creatura, non più del Dr. Gero. Insieme faremo grandi cose e avremo quello che più desidero > pensò.

Cell chiuse gli occhi.

__

_ Mirai C18 guardò il proprio riflesso nell’ampolla davanti a lei, si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Le sue iridi brillavano di furia omicida, come quelli glaciali del gemello. _

_ < Gli uomini che abbiamo eliminato sono andati all’altro mondo con l’immagine vividamente impressa della nostra bellezza divina > pensò. Sentì risuonare le urla delle sue vittime e sorrise soddisfatta. _

_ “Vorrei fare qualcosa di diverso oggi. Di vestiti e di macchine ne abbiamo a sufficienza” disse gelida.  _

_ “Da quando abbiamo ucciso Gohan c’è meno divertimento per noi. Che ne dici se andiamo a cercare quell’altro ragazzino, Trunks?” propose Mirai C17. _

_ Mirai C18 rabbrividì di piacere. _

_ “Ottima idea, fratellino. Dammi il tempo di rifarmi il trucco” mormorò. _

_ “Fai in fretta, sorellina. Ho voglia di giocare stasera” disse Mirai C17.  _

_ La porta esplose ed entrambi i guerrieri si voltarono. _

_ “Stanotte diverrete ‘perfetti’!” risuonò la voce di Cell. _

Cell riaprì gli occhi, strinse un pugno davanti a sé e ghignò.

“La mia perfezione li accecherà” sussurrò.

< Mi dispiace Vegeta, sei una vittima necessaria, ma tranquillo… rinascerai come uno dei nostri schiavi > rifletté.

***

Goku atterrò nel centro del cimitero, seguito da Junior. Il vento gelido gli sferzò il viso, Son avvertì un brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena, strofinò le mani tra loro e se le portò al viso, soffiandoci sopra. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti alla bocca.

“Il Supremo ha percepito della malvagità provenire da questo luogo” disse Junior. Si guardò intorno, le lapidi erano illuminate dalla luce della luna e il suo mantello ondeggiava mosso dal vento.

Goku avanzò, tra le sterpaglie ingiallite e appassite, si graffiò superficialmente con una pagliuzza appuntita e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Urca, questo posto annulla totalmente i miei poteri!” si lamentò.

Junior tentò di caricare un’onda e la sua pelle verde si ricoprì di sudore all’altezza delle lunghe dita.

“Hai ragione. Non percepisco nessuna aura, ma qui ci dev’essere una magia potentissima” valutò. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremò e le mosse, captando i rumori intorno. Avanzò e intravide un barlume violetto.

“Andiamo in quella direzione” disse.

Goku annuì e lo seguì, raggiunsero una tomba completamente di cristallo nero su cui erano incisi dei simboli.

“Che lingua è?” chiese Goku.

“Assomiglia molto al namecciano. Dovrei riuscire a tradurlo” disse.

Son si grattò la testa e sospirò rumorosamente.

“Le figure che troverete qui assomiglieranno gli uomini in modo non dissimile a come un cerchio rassomiglia a una sfera” lesse Junior. Le sue antenne tremarono e serrò la mano di scatto, allontanandosi dalla tomba.

“Eh?” domandò Goku, battendo le palpebre.

“Lascia perdere e muoviamoci. Non fare troppo rumore” lo ammonì il namecciano.

“Come facciamo a combattere se non possiamo usare i nostri poteri?” gli chiese Goku.

Junior ghignò.

“Sono un demone. Hai ragione, conviene agire in anticipo. Siediti, utilizzò i poteri che ho ereditato da mio padre per sbloccare i poteri di entrambi.

Se pensano che temo la morte, si sono sbagliati”. Le sue iridi brillarono e i denti gli divennero più lunghi e aguzzi.

Goku rabbrividì.

< Urca, quando fa così, è spaventoso > pensò.

********

Vegeta starnutì rumorosamente, si passò l’indice sotto il naso.

< Nonostante la situazione, sento un brutto presentimento, come se potesse andare peggio > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“Da qualunque luogo provenga questa tecnologia, dev’essere qualche pianeta che i saiyan hanno distrutto. La divinità lupo doveva essere il loro dio protettore. Ecco perché vuole vendicarsi e ha trovato dei validi alleati in quella pazza e nei suoi cyborg” disse con voce roca.

C18 gli si affiancò, vedendo la zombie apparire oltre il vetro.

“È tornata” ringhiò.

< Fortunatamente questa volta senza bambini morti > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“Milady ha usato il marchio su di me e questi sono gli effetti” disse la giovane.

< Ecco il nome del manufatto magico-scientifico > pensarono in coro 18 e Vegeta.

Scomparve e riapparve alle spalle di Vegeta, conficcandogli un ago nel collo.

Vegeta mugolò e perse i sensi, crollando tra le braccia della giovane.

“Vegeta” sibilò quest’ultima, passandogli le dita tra i capelli a fiamma.

“VEGETA!” gridò C18, vedendo la ragazza scomparire con il principe dei saiyan.


	10. Cap.10 La salvezza nella notte più nera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Manichini di Renato Zero, da cui è tratta la citazione.

Cap.10 La salvezza nella notte più nera

_ Chi ti muove i fili è maschio o femmina… _

Vegeta mugolò, sentiva delle mani gelide sul collo, riaprì gli occhi e li sgranò, era adagiato a un totem di pietra e davanti a lui c’era la zombie. Cercò di allontanarla con il piede e si guardò intorno, l’ambiente era illuminato da delle candele.

< Ecco il manufatto, quello che ‘marchia’ i morti. Ora mi basterà distruggerlo… > pensò.

“Il fiore del male, se nutrito, sboccia in qualsiasi avversità e ora non posso permettervi di distruggerlo” disse la ragazzina. Piegò di lato il capo e allungò le mani davanti a sé, cercando di sfiorarlo ancora.

“È tempo che io mi sacrifichi per nutrirlo” disse. Esplose in una serie di frammenti, Vegeta dilatò gli occhi, una ventata di aria nera lo investì. Cercò di muoversi, ma braccia e gambe non gli rispondevano.

“Che diamine…” esalò, riusciva a spostare gli occhi, ma il resto del corpo rimase inerte.

“Il fiore del male è pronto a sbocciare… benvenuto suo nuovo manichino” risuonò la voce di Cell.

“Che diamine mi avete fatto, pazzi?! E poi non era una dei vo…”. Iniziò a gridare Vegeta, Cell gli tappò la bocca con la mano e lo ascoltò mugolare diverse volte. Lo issò con l’altra mano ed iniziò a legarlo al totem.

“Presto saremo come fratelli, manichini della stessa persona” disse. Gli tolse lentamente la mano dalla bocca, Vegeta ansimò.

< Mi manca il respiro, dannato fumo > pensò.

“Non sono umano, non sono nemmeno realmente un essere vivente, alla fine. Non ho età, non invecchierò, non avrò un’infanzia. Sono nato solo per seguire le verità della mia programmazione. Il dottor Gero, il mio creatore, è stato semplicemente rimpiazzato con la mia amata, che si è insediata nei miei dati come un virus” disse Cell. Controllò che i legacci immobilizzassero completamente Vegeta contro il totem nero, solcato da incisioni di simboli deformati.

“Dovrei commuovermi, cavalletta?” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan.

“Vegeta, io non sono una cavalletta. Sono una mantide religiosa. Ho un dna, due paia di ali e una certa pericolosità a dimostrarlo. Ve l’avevo detto che sono un essere ‘perfetto’” rispose Cell, gli sfiorò la guancia con la punta della coda.

Vegeta impallidì.

“Dopo Freezer, speravo di aver finito con i nemici sessualmente confusi. Dimmi che non sei una femmina” balbettò.

< Odio il fatto che sia tornato a utilizzare la coda… insieme a quegli occhi rosa-rossi, mi ricorda troppo suddetta ‘lucertola’ > pensò.

Cell ghignò.

“Temi che ti divori la testa dopo aver copulato con te? Tranquillo, non sono né maschio, né femmina e prediligo C18” ribatté.

“Una mantide religiosa né maschio né femmina che vuole farsi la ‘lattina’ di Crilin. Ditemi che me lo sto sognando” gemette il principe dei saiyan.

Cell gli avvolse la bocca e il naso con la coda e strinse, fino a fargli perdere i sensi.

“Buonanotte, dolce principe” lo derise.

*******

“Un covo sotterraneo, degno dei cattivi dei film” disse Junior.

Goku si grattò il collo, rabbrividendo.

“C’è puzza di umido” borbottò.

“Parliamo piano e teniamo a zero le nostre auree demoniache” ordinò Junior.

Goku annuì, il naso gli pizzicava.

< Tutta questa faccenda è davvero troppo strana per i miei canoni > rifletté. Si acquattarono contro la parete, vedendo degli zombie avanzare, trascinando i piedi e gocciolando sangue.

“Eliminiamoli velocemente, senza incrementare l’aura e senza farci scoprire. Un plotone alla volta, non scateniamoci contro l’intero esercito” mormorò Junior.

< Penso anch’io ci sia un esercito. Appena entrati ce ne troviamo davanti già una ventina e siamo in un esercito, perciò di morti non penso ci sia carenza. 

Sta iniziando a spiegare meno le cose e sottintendere i suoi ragionamenti, il suo sangue demoniaco sta prendendo il sopravvento su quello namecciano.

In fondo, quando ci si immerge nell’orrore e nella notte, bisogna adattarsi > pensò Goku.


	11. Cap.11 Eternità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Manichini di Renato Zero, da cui è tratta la citazione.

Cap.11 Eternità

_ Il manichino ha un’anima e forse non lo sa. _

Goku sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo la figura di Vegeta, le ossa gli premevano contro la pelle che si era raggrinzita in più punti, le sue guance erano scavate e i suoi muscoli si erano ritirati.

“Lo stanno prosciugando della linfa vitale. Dobbiamo toglierlo immediatamente da lì o morirà” ordinò Junior.

Goku annuì ed iniziò a distruggere i lacci, Vegeta gli ricadde addosso inerte e Goku se lo caricò delicatamente sulla spalla, si allontanò.

“Ormai i nostri nemici sono abbastanza carichi da sopravvivere anche senza questo, ma dobbiamo impedirgli di crearne altri” disse Junior. Allungò la mano destra davanti a sé e lanciò un _makankosappo_ nero, che mandò in frantumi il totem.

“ _Noooo_!” udirono urlare.

Junior si voltò, vedendo il dio lupo avanzare verso di lui, ringhiando.

“Goku, tu cerca 18 e portala via insieme a Vegeta. Di questo mi occupo io” ordinò.

“Raggiungimi, se ci riesci” rispose Son, correndo via. Spiccò il volo e si allontanò, continuando a stringere Vegeta a sé.

*******

Rain fece stendere Cell sul letto e gli si mise di sopra a gattoni.

< Lei ha la capacità di rendere tutti suoi giocattoli. È così facile lasciarsi andare al suo volere > pensò.

Rain gli posò un bacio sul collo e gli accarezzò la guancia.

< Lei non mi ama e non mi amerà mai, ma ogni suo ordine per me è già un regalo. 

Lei che ha scelto da sé la sua programmazione… andando oltre la follia di suo fratello > si disse Cell.

“Milady, perdonatemi se la disturbo. Alcuni dei nostri uomini sono scomparsi” disse uno zombie, ritto in piedi davanti alla porta. Teneva la testa mozzata sotto il braccio e dallo squarcio sul suo petto colava del sangue nerastro.

******

C18 indietreggiò, vedendo il neonato correre verso di lei, il suo viso in putrefazione mandava un forte olezzo. Il piccolo gorgogliò ed esplose, 18 urlò, mentre del fumo nero la investiva.

< … i miei dati… si stanno corrompendo… > pensò. Il suo corpo precipitò pesantemente a terra, immobile.

< … non posso muovere niente… no, aspetta, posso battere le palpebre, soltanto. Forse riavviando, potrei iniziare anche a parlare, ma il resto è andato > rifletté.

La barriera scomparve e Cell avanzò con passò cadenzato fino a lei, la sollevò delicatamente e le posò un bacio nell’incavo del collo.

< Lasciami andare, pervertito! > gridò mentalmente C18, sgranando gli occhi.

Rain li raggiunse e avvolse la gamba della moglie di Crilin con la propria coda.

“Sei così tenera, così mia” sussurrò. Si voltò verso Cell e gli sorrise.

“Ottimo lavoro” gli disse.

< Sono un manichino, resterò sempre tale, il suo manichino. Eccomi qui, nelle sue mani, pronto ad essere plasmato dalla sua ira e dalla sua sete di vendetta > pensò Cell.

“Voglio rimanere in tua compagnia per l’eternità” sussurrò. Guardò 18 e le sorrise. “In vostra…” si corresse.

Rain ritrasse la coda, spiccò il volo e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Presto prenderemo anche 17 e resteremo insieme per sempre” promise.


	12. Cap.12 Desiderio di dominio

Cap.12 Desiderio di dominio

“Tu!” gridò Cell, incrementando al massimo la sua energia, la sua aura era formata dalle auree demoniache degli zombie rimasti. “Proprio tu che hai cercato d’impedire che la mia perfezione si compisse” ringhiò.

Goku atterrò e adagiò Vegeta contro la parete di pietra. Scattò e raggiunse Cell con un pugno, afferrando al volo C18 che era stata sbalzata indietro.

Rain lo raggiunse con un calcio alle spalle, Goku cadde in ginocchio con un mugolio di dolore e adagiò 18.

Rain cercò di colpirlo con un pugno, Goku si voltò di scatto e lo parò. Cell volò verso di lui e lo raggiunse con un calcio al viso, facendolo volare via.

Goku rovinò al suolo con un mugolio di dolore. 

< In due sono troppi > pensò. Si rialzò e balzò, evitando un pugno di Cell che si conficcò nel terreno e lo raggiunse con un calcio al viso, si teletrasportò prima che delle onde lanciate da Rain lo raggiungessero. 

*******

Junior e l’uomo lupo si scambiarono una serie di onde.

“Perché stai proteggendo un saiyan? Il principe della notte ha cercato di distruggere la tua razza. Sai anche tu quanto me che merita una punizione” lo interrogò l’uomo lupo.

“Non siete meglio di colui che volete uccidere” ribatté il namecciano. Allungò il braccio e riuscì a ferirgli il viso con le lunghe unghie aguzze. 

“No, la morte sarebbe una liberazione. Lo costringeremo a piegarsi” ringhiò la divinità, il sangue gli scivolava lungo il viso peloso.

“Questa storia l’ho già sentita” borbottò Junior. Parò con il braccio una zampata, gli artigli dell’uomo lupo gli squarciarono la pelle, sangue violetto schizzò tutt’intorno. 

“Ha voluto usare le sue doti per distruggerci? Ora dovrà impiegarle seguendo le nostre direttive perché saremo noi a usare lui. Dovrà fare tutto ciò che vogliamo, senza potersi negare, neanche divincolare. Il suo corpo sarà sotto il nostro comando. Rimpiangerà di essere nato” urlò il lupo. Afferrò il braccio del namecciano tra gli artigli e glielo strappò. Junior ingoiò un grido e balzò all’indietro, allontanandosi, stringendosi il moncherino.

“Se quei pazzi di cyborg non hanno pena né per lui, né per i morti, come pensi che ci si possa fidare? Tramuteranno anche te in un burattino!” gridò. La sua voce si trasformò in un urlo indistinto e un altro braccio ricrebbe al posto del precedente, mentre il sangue gocciolava a terra. 

“Io sono un dio!” ululò il lupo. 

“Tu sei un’idiota!” sbraitò Junior. Scattò e lo raggiunse con un pugno al viso, facendolo volare all’indietro. L’uomo lupo lo raggiunse con una serie di onde che si abbattevano sul corpo del namecciano, strappandogli i vestiti, facendogli fumare gli addominali e la placca rosata sull’addome.

Junior saltò all’indietro, facendo una capriola in aria.

< La mia volontà è superiore! Io sono superiore! > pensò il dio lupo.

Junior caricò al massimo la sua energia, allungò le braccia davanti a sé e sferrò l’attacco energetico urlando: “Bomba di luce!”. Il colpo raggiunse in pieno l’avversario.

*****

Goku venne sbalzato via, Junior gli apparve alle spalle e lo afferrò al volo. Lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, Goku lo guardò, il namecciano aveva il viso sporco di sangue viola.

Junior stava piegato in avanti, ansante.

“Mi sono liberato di quell’ammasso di pulci” esalò.

Goku gli sorrise, entrambi scattarono per evitare i colpi energetici dei due cyborg.

“Finalmente, mi serviva proprio una mano d’aiuto. Da solo non ce la facevo” ammise Son.


	13. Cap.13 La sconfitta di Cell

Cap.13 La sconfitta di Cell

_ I manichini crescono, ma in loro resterà la voglia di vedere nella pelle di un uomo come si sta. _

< Non riesco a combattere da solo contro entrambi e Junior è già stanco dal combattimento precedente > pensò Goku, si piegò in avanti e sputò sangue. Balzò all’indietro e raggiunse Junior, schiena contro schiena.

“Io li trattengo. Tu cerca di passare la tua energia a Vegeta e fagli quello che hai fatto a noi due. Così ti potrà dare il cambio nel combattimento” propose con tono duro.

Junior annuì.

“Resisti, ci vorrà un po’” disse Junior.

Goku saltellò sul posto, scrollò le spalle e ghignò.

“Proteggi anche 18”. Aggiunse.

< Sono sfide come queste, le più disperate, che mi divertono di più > pensò, partendo nuovamente all’attacco.

Cell gridò a sua volta e partì all’attacco, il suo pugno si scontrò contro quello di Son, dando vita a delle onde d’urto.

< Sono disposto a distruggere tutto, solo per rimanere accanto a coloro che amo… a colei che muove i miei fili da burattino > pensò Cell.

*****

Vegeta guardò Junior perdere i sensi, mentre si guardava l’aura demoniaca che gli circondava le mani.

Vide che Rain aveva immobilizzato Goku, mentre Cell infieriva con pugni al petto e gomitate al viso. Spiccò il volo e raggiunse Cell con un pugno al viso, allontanandolo, Goku si liberò dando una testata a Rain.

  
Vegeta fece una capriola in aria e cercò di raggiungere il nemico con un calcio alla spalla, questo si parò e lo colpì al basso ventre con una gomitata. Il contraccolpo fece cadere a terra il principe dei saiyan con un tonfo, si aprì un lungo solco e si alzò un polverone grigiastro.

Vegeta si rialzò, mentre il polverone si diradava. Le urla di Goku e di Rain, intenti a combattere tra loro, risuonavano sempre più in lontananza. 

Cell allungò il braccio e lanciò una serie di onde rosa, Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto, le onde si abbatterono su di lui ed esplosero una dopo l’altra.

“Arrenditi, diventa come noi: un altro burattino” propose Cell.

“Non posso perdere contro qualcuno che ha paura di essere libero e ha deciso di passare da un padrone all’altro” ringhiò Vegeta. Allargò le braccia, i pugni serrati all’altezza dei fianchi.

“Perirai per mano di Vegeta-sama, il principe dei saiyan!” ululò. Incrementò la sua aura demoniaca, strinse gli occhi e regolò il respiro.

< Esistono anche divinità demoniache, in fondo… perché no… > pensò.

“ _KAKAROTH, RAGGIUNGI ANCHE TU QUESTO STADIO! AAAAHHH!”_ ululò. La sua aura continuò a incrementarsi, la sua energia aumentò esponenzialmente e i suoi capelli si tinsero di azzurro.

Vegeta ghignò, Cell indietreggiò.

“Ti presento il supersaiyan blue demoniaco” disse Vegeta. Raggiunse Cell con un calcio, spezzandogli entrambe le gambe e facendolo ricadere a terra carponi.

< Non ho mai saputo cosa significasse davvero vivere. E’ qualcosa che non capirò mai, resterò sempre un manichino… il ‘suo’ manichino.  

Ora verrò distrutto, ma finiremo insieme agl’inferi. Uniti come spiriti per l’eternità > pensò. Intravide Rain e le sorrise, alzò il capo, intravide i capelli biondi C18, i suoi occhi color ghiaccio.

Vegeta scattò, con un pugno fracassò la testa di Cell, i resti volarono tutt’intorno.

L’urlo di dolore di Rain risuonò tutt’intorno, mentre anche la voce di Goku risuonava sempre più forte.

C18 guardò il cadavere di Cell cadere pesantemente a terra.

< Alla fine mi fa pena. A suo modo a guidarlo era un amore folle… o forse penso così perché anche loro sono cyborg. 

Cell non è mai stato nient’altro che un agglomerato di cellule, ma Rain ha detto che era mi amica. Magari era l’unica che potesse aiutare me e mio fratello a ricostruire il nostro passato, tassello dopo tassello.

Chissà se anche lei amava Cell, se prima di essere trasformata in mostro aveva dei sentimenti veri > pensò.

Vegeta raggiunse C18, s’inginocchiò davanti a lei e se l’appoggiò contro. Guardò Junior incosciente a terra e strinse le labbra.

“Ora vi porto fuori. D’accordo? A quella pazza ci penserà Kakaroth” li rassicurò.

C18 lo guardò negli occhi e batté ripetutamente le palpebre.

“Va tutto bene. Ti riporterò a casa da tuo marito e tua figlia, siamo al sicuro, è finita”. Aggiunse.

< Forse… il passato deve rimanere tale. Ho delle persone che si preoccupano per me oggi, per quello che sono adesso. Mi dispiace Rain, la tua storia sfortunata non giustificava quello che hai fatto a questi poveri morti… Crilin, amore, non vedo l’ora di riabbracciarti. La tua gentilezza mi farà dimenticare tutta questa follia > pensò C18.

Vegeta se la caricò su una spalla e si caricò Junior sull’altra.

< Il _muso verde_ ha delle ferite profonde. Devo portarli al più presto da dei _senzu_ e anche io penso di averne bisogno, alla fine > pensò, spiccando il volo.  
  



	14. Cap.14 La fine di un incubo

Cap.14 La fine di un incubo 

Rain guardò il cadavere di Cell a terra, gli occhi sgranati e bianchi, era scossa da tremiti e i lunghi capelli neri le sferzavano il viso. Volse lo sguardo su Goku, l’aura demoniaca faceva risplendere di scuri riflessi violacei la sua aura blu.

Goku guardava nella direzione in cui erano fuggiti gli altri.

< La vera ira non l’avevo mai sperimentata. I miei circuiti non sono programmati per una simile emozione. Sento le giunture del mio corpo andare in tilt. Il mio campo visivo è accecato dalle informazioni che vagano impazzite per il mio cervello.

Sei stato uno stupido fratello mio, a non tenere in conto che nella programmazione servono istruzioni anche per momenti simili > pensò Rain. Ululò di rabbia e partì all’attacco, i lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso e le ali sulla sua schiena frullavano. Cercò di raggiungere Goku con una serie di pugni, ma Son schivava muovendosi a destra e a sinistra.

Rain iniziò a ridere istericamente, inframmettendo grida di rabbia alle risa.

“Urca, è completamente impazzita > bisbigliò Goku, evitando una ginocchiata di lei.

“Vedi, la mia coda non è come quella di Cell. Non assorbe” spiegò Rain, mentre una sostanza giallastra colava dall’ago alla sua sommità. Cercò d’infilzare Goku, che si scansò.

“Sono sostanze narcotizzanti, quelle che secerna. Sostanze che mi permettono di controllare la mente, di piegare la volontà dei più forti, di distruggere persino un corpo possente come il tuo” spiegò ancora la cyborg.

“Allora è meglio eliminarla!” gridò Goku. Afferrò la coda con entrambe le mani e tra gli ululati di dolore della guerriera, gliela sradicò. Spruzzi di sangue viola e sostanza verde schizzarono tutt’intorno, inzuppando anche le mani di Son che disintegrò la coda.

Rain indietreggiò, chinata in avanti, ululando di dolore. Le gambe le tremavano, mentre lacrime le solcavano il viso e cadde carponi vicino a Cell. Allungò le mani verso di lui, accarezzandogli il viso gelido e si chinò su di lui.

Goku caricò al massimo la sua aura, mentre gli effluvi si asciugavano sul suo corpo e si condensavano sul pavimento e le pareti intorno a lui. Socchiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a preparare una Kame-hame-ha.

“Non sarebbe dovuta andare così” disse Rain. Chiuse gli occhi e posò le labbra su quelle gelide di Cell, Goku lanciò la sua onda.

Quest’ultima disintegrò Rain e il cyborg tra le sue braccia.

Goku si ritrasformò, indietreggiò e spiccò il volo.

< Anche i mostri sanno amare o esistono amori mostruosi? > si chiese, ritornando in superfice. Atterrò nel cimitero, controllò non vi fossero auree intorno e lo fece esplodere.

La base sotterranea si distrusse con tutto quello all’interno e i poteri normali di Goku ritornarono. Son si ritrasformò in supersaiyan blue normale e prese una bocca di gelida aria mattutina.

*********

“Devo ringraziare Bulma che mi ha rimesso in sesto. Per me non bastavano i senzu che hanno preso Junior e Vegeta” disse C18. Era accomodata sotto una veranda, su una sedia a sdraio di plastica bianca. Il rumore del mare le risuonava nelle orecchie e l’odore di salsedine le pungeva le narici.

Crilin era sdraiato accanto a lei e guardava le onde che s’infrangevano sulla battigia della spiaggia dirimpetto ala Kame-House.

“Mi dispiace per la tua amica d’infanzia e per tutto quello che avresti potuto sapere del tuo passato” rispose.

18 si premette degli occhiali da sole contro il viso e sospirò.

“Forse è meglio così. Non voglio sapere chi ero prima, voglio vivere la mia vita con te. Anzi, per il futuro voglio dimenticare questa brutta storia” disse.

Crilin si grattò il mento e commentò:

“Fa impressione che qualcuno abbia potuto amare Cell”.

“Tu hai potuto amare me anche se ero un cyborg costruito per distruggere Goku e uccidere” gli ricordò C18.

Crilin alzò lo sguardo e fissò un gabbiano.

“Ho visto molto di più in te di quanto apparisse da fuori” ribatté.

“Ammetti che sono anche più bella di Cell. Poteva dirsi perfetto quanto voleva, ma non rimaneva un bel vedere” disse 18. Ridacchiò e gli ticchettò con l’indice sulla parte superiore dell’orecchio.

“Oh sì, lo ammetto senza problemi. Sono io che non sono bellissimo” rispose Crilin, scrollando le spalle.

“Tu sei stupendo, cucciolone” rispose C18, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Passandogli la mano sul capo privo di capelli.


End file.
